Two to Tango
by theletterdee
Summary: Response to a challenge on R&R!


Two to Tangoby: Tabby Bee

It was near midnight when Albus Dumbledore was walking down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. When the portrait to the kitchens opened, Albus walked inside.

Looking around he was startled by the sight he was seeing, was his deputy headmistress actually _washing dishes_?! Albus did a double take and rubbed his eyes fiercely, yes indeed, there was Minerva McGonagall. She was standing in front of one of the sinks, her robe sleeves rolled up to be kept out of the way, and her arms covered in bubbles, _lots _of bubbles.

Silently, he walked over to her, "Why, Minerva, are you washing the dishes?" Minerva jumped and whirled around, "A – Albus! W – What are you d – doing here at this time of night?" "The same I was going to ask you, my dear, will you accept some help?" Minerva nodded, turning back to the dishes, while Albus took up a towel and started drying, "To answer your question, my dear, I was coming here in search of a late night snack. I wasn't expecting to see my deputy standing here washing dishes." Albus smiled as Minerva's face slowly turned red, "One question though," Minerva looked up at Albus, "why do it the muggle way? Why not let the house elves take care of it?"

Minerva thought of it a while before answering, "I don't really know why, Albus, I just walked down here and started doing the dishes. I really have no clue." Albus just smiled, "Care for a bit of music?" "That would be nice, Albus." With a wave of a hand, classical music was heard, "How is that, my dear?" "Lovely, Albus."

They stood in silence for a while, then, some Spanish guitars were heard, The Tango, "Will you dance with me, Minerva?" "I'd be delighted, Albus."

Albus took Minerva's hands out of the soapy water and led her to the middle of the room. He led her through the steps, their smiles, which were small at first, grew wider. Albus spun Minerva out then pulled her back in, the music stopped, they were so close, yet so far away. They air around them was tense, only the sound of their breathing was heard. Suddenly, Albus moved closer to Minerva, their noses touching, their breaths mingling. Minerva's breath caught as Albus' lips slowly eased over hers, passions that she never knew were there, unleashed, all in one passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity, until:

"BLOODY HELL!"

Minerva and Albus whirled around to the entrance of the doorway, there stood Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, surprised looks on their faces. Minerva felt heat rise to her cheeks, Harry spoke, "Wow, professors, we didn't know you two were together!" "We're not, Mr. Potter." muttered Minerva, "We just found out ourselves." Her voice had a dreamy tone to it, until she realized that they were there, "Now then," her voice back to its stern tone, "Why are you two out of bed?"

Albus had to choke a chuckle at the boys stuttering and trying to explain themselves under Minerva's stern glare, "_I _suggest that you two go _back to bed_ before Filch catches you, five points from Gryffindor. Now _go_, before I take more points off."

The two boys scampered off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower,

Minerva turned to Albus, "Now that that's over, we have to talk about something." Before Minerva spoke again, Albus spoke, "Minerva, I just want to say that what happened a while ago, I wanted to do that for so long, I just couldn't wait any longer, and I love you, Minerva."

Minerva couldn't believe her ears, "Is that true, Albus?" "Every word, my dear." Her eyes brimming with tears, Minerva threw her arms around Albus' neck and kissed him, hard. When the kiss ended, Minerva and Albus were both breathless, "I love you too, Albus. I always have, and I always will." "Good." said Albus before bringing Minerva in for another kiss. When that ended Albus spoke, "I'd better find a midnight snack and get back to bed. I think you should too, my dear."

With a wave of her hand, the dishes were washed, dried, and put away for use later, "I agree, Albus." she said as he hunted in the cupboards for something, "Aha! I found something!" Minerva shook her head when she saw what Albus had found, cheese. _Of all things, he had to find cheese. _She thought, _Silly old coot._ "Goodnight Albus." Albus caught her before she left the kitchens, he gave her one more kiss, "Goodnight, Minerva, my dear."

FINITE


End file.
